villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Valmont
'''Valmont '''is one of the primary antagonists of the television series, ''Jackie Chan Adventures. ''A criminal mastermind with years of combat experience, Valmont is a major player in the second Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two A Duel in London Valmont, tasked by his dark master, Shendu, to acquire the ancient Talismans, happens upon Sarousch and his players while in England. Knowing Sarousch has one of the Talismans in his possession, Valmont and his Dark Hand agents proceed to brutally fight Sarousch's guards, commissioned by King Ratcliffe. Due to their enhanced technology and previously acquired Talismans, the Dark Hand plows through Sarousch's men with no trouble. Sarousch is somewhat harder to fight, using his magic to keep Valmont and his allies at bay. Though Sarousch escapes, Valmont destroys his act and steals his Talisman. He then presents this Talisman to Shendu. Fighting Queen Narissa Valmont then locates another Talisman in the possession of the dark Queen Narissa. He and his enforcers travel to the land of Andalasia to acquire it, but the Queen startles them with a series of magic spells. The Dark Hand is not cowed, and Narissa resorts to transforming into a dragon. The dragon easily defeats Valmont's Dark Hand agents, but Valmont himself provides some trouble. After he stuns the dragon, it retaliates by blasting him in the face. Valmont, however, uses the Dragon Talisman, Narissa's Talisman left behind in the struggle, to send Narissa packing. Yet More Talismans Valmont continues his search, sending out Hak Foo to find the Pig Talisman. Foo succeeds, though not without defeating Horace and Jasper Badun. Shendu later lectures Valmont on his failure to acquire the Talismans in one fell swoop, even recanting the tale of how the demon sorcerer himself was defeated by the Dark Dragon. Thinking more men is the best way of acquiring the Talismans, Valmont forges an alliance with Ebon and his associates. The alliance proves strong, as Ebon defeats the forces of Tony Dracon. Valmont has yet more success when Hak Foo takes down Shego in finding another Talisman. Freeing Shendu During a heist, the Dark Hand encounters the Forty Thieves. After Hak Foo trumps the thieves' leader, Sa'Luk, in combat, Valmont seals the deal by knocking the boxer out. To Valmont's delight, Sa'Luk is in possession of the other Talismans. Valmont takes them and frees Shendu, pledging his allegiance to the demon sorcerer. His admiration of the demon increases after the sorcerer annihilates the Pack. When Amin Damoola attacks the Dark Hand base, Valmont activates a magical element in his cane. The cane knocks a magical gauntlet of Damoola's hand, effectively disarming the thief. Shendu ultimately forces Damoola to retreat. On the Run Shendu allies with the Skeleton King and Queen La, leaving Valmont under both of their authority. It's an arrangement even Valmont cannot tolerate. During the Battle of San Francisco, a fight against the forces of the Shredder, Valmont decides to take his leave of his new employers. Yet he doesn't leave without a parting gift: a reprogrammed Coyote set to kill. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Dark Hand Category:Shendu and Valmont's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Nigtmare Moon's Alliance in the Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Skeleton King Alliance from T.V. Villains Tournament Category:Queen Narissa Alliance from Charlie Brown and Veggietales vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Father and Vlad Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Father and Vlad Alliance in T.V. Villains Tournament Category:Shendu Alliance from Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:The Horned King Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:The Skeleton King's Alliance Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Legion of Darkness Category:Redeemed